A Man not Forgotten
by Miss Kami
Summary: Vash is stalked and interrogated. wow i'm bad at summaries its good please read.


Disclaimer

I don't own Trigun if I did I would not be here and if any one knows where I can buy a Trigun please do tell.

WARNING

Spoilers ahead if you haven't seen Paradise and you don't want to know what happens stop. If you like having things ruined all cause you think your to good to read the WARNING sigh please by all means go on.

A Man Not Forgotten

A Trigun fanfic

Ciel sat in the sand thinking. This was some thing she had a lot of time to do lately. She sighed and fell back into the sand. "I should probably just give up and go home"

"Giving up is never a good thing" said someone standing behind her "Hello!" she greeted him looking up and not moving from her spot on the ground "hello!" answered the stranger. "And why shouldn't I give up?" Ciel asked somewhat annoyed, who was he to tell her what to do? "Because" answered the stranger "giving up never solves any thing it just puts it off until later when u will have to deal with it. So why put it off? Just get it over with." "You have a point there." replayed Ciel "so you see, what I said was true"

"No no no that's not what I meant. There's a knife coming out of your boot! Its pointy!" "O? Ok?" the man said some what confused or embarrassed as he fiddled with his boot and the knife went back in. "but I guess what u said is true to. I should just do what I have to do and get it over with. Thanks." Ciel thanked the man "would u like to stay and eat? I have enough for two." "yea I'm starving " answered the man. As they ate Ciel told the man about how she was looking for someone and how she had ran away from home to find him. "You should not have ran away" the man said after she had finished talking "Your mom and dad will be worried" "I don't have a dad." Ciel answered quietly finishing off the rest of her food

"O? I'm so sorry"

"Its ok he died before I was born"

"I bet that was hard on your mother"

"Yea."

There was a long silence

"Well who are u looking for anyway?"

"This is gonna sound stupid"

"Try me"

"Vash the Stampede"

"I told u. when I was little my mother would tell me stories about Vash all the time"

"Why would u want to here stories about him, the man who left a path of destruction every where he went?"

"No!" Ciel yelled, "He's not like that! He doesn't believe in killing he didn't want to destroy all those towns!"

Wow thought the man he could see the anger in her eyes at lest some one knows the truth about me. "I would like to here one of those stories if u don't mind" said the man "I not really good at story telling but ok, here it goes" Ciel smiled and started telling her story of when Vash first met Nicolas D. Wolfwood the traveling priest. Ciel paused and looked at the man "please" said the man "go on" so Ciel told the man the rest of her story. The man though to him self wow that's exactly how it happened word for word it was like she was there how could that be? When Ciel had finished her story the man asked if she could tell another. Ciel though a bit then she told him her favorite story of all she began "after meeting wolfwood he tagged along for a little while he stayed with Vash even though he and Vash did not agree with each other on the life and death of people Wolfwood though if they had hurt some one or they were going to hurt some one they need to die that was the only way to stop them. Vash on the other hand though no one derived to die at the hand of another man. " Ciel told the story of Wolfwood 's death the man started crying.

"Are... are you ok?"

"It's just you told the story so beautifully... that's exactly how it happened... how... how do you no that story? Who told it to you? How did they no it?" the man cried Ciel gave him a tissue "my mother told me all these stories"

"How did she…"

"She... she was there"

"Well I didn't see that one coming... who is your mother?"

"Milly Thomson"

"Milly... its been a long time since I have heard that name"

"You no her?"

"Yes... how is she?"

"Good... probably worried"

"I'll bet she is a very good mom..."

"She is"

"And..." the man paused his voice seemed loving "how is Mariel?" his voice was full of concern and perhaps love?

"She is good... "

"Is she... married?"

"No..."

"Do they still work for that insurance co.?"

"Burnerdeli... yep"

They both laughed

"Who are you?" asked Ciel

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me..."

"Vash the stampede..."

"Yes I knew it!" Vash fell over Ciel looked at him

"You knew who I was the whole time?"

"Well duh! I have been following you for weeks! Didn't u no?"

"Well... No not really"

Ciel laughed

"Mom told me u were a little slow"

"Milly Tompsin, saying I am slow?" They laughed.

"You really don't look like your mother"

"yea she always told me I looked like my father" Ciel smiled a half hearted smile as she looked at her feet. "why did you come looking for me?" Vash finally asked after a long moment of silence "I was hoping you could…" she was half whispering and Vash had to lean over to hear her. "I was hoping you could tell me about my father." She finished. Vash stared for a moment then spoke. "Was Wolfwood your father?" "He still is," she answered there was and odd moment of silence Vash stood to leave "he was a good man, and a good friend. Even though sometimes you wouldn't know it he had a heart of gold he will truly never be forgotten." There was more silences. Ciel stood up walked over to the gunman and hugged him.

" you sure you have to go? I mean its kinda lonely out here alone."

"I guess I don't have any where else to go" Vash stayed and they talked about Wolfwood long into the night. After Ciel had fallen asleep Vash couldn't, he stayed awake thinking. The next morning they started off toward Ciel's town. About four hours latter they were there. "YOU MEAN I FOLLOWED YOU FOR TWO WEEKS AND ALL THIS TIME I WAS ONLY FOUR HOURS AWAY FROM HOME!"

A note from your author

I'm a very big fan of Milly being pregnant I'm not sure why but I always liked the idea, and I cried for hours the first time I saw Wolfwood die it was the first time one of my favorites characters had died, so I thought I would write a fic about his Daughter. This was my first fanfic I actually finished! I started it about a year ago and finally got it finished however I'm not sure if I'll stop here. I could have Ciel meet some random gunman and they could run around killing things and having fun. But for now I think its good.


End file.
